


tony II

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Peter has no friends.Tony hits the weak spot in an argument.





	tony II

**Author's Note:**

> This was a suggestion I was soo thankful for because I had no idea what to do next! Thanks again for the love y'all. Makes my non-native speaker heart so warm to have my writing appreciated this much!!

Before high school, Peter never had a lot of friends. He was quite the awkward kid, never talked to a lot of people and spent his afternoons in his dad’s lab with some of the smartest people in the world.

That had been okay to him too, at least for as long as he was in elementary school. Yet once he entered middle school, he thought it to be weird that he was literally the only kid no one wanted to hang out with, oblivious to the fact that his peers were mostly just intimidated by him.

He was, obviously, the son of billionaire Tony Stark and national superhero Steve Rogers, he was brought to school in the most exclusive cars on the market, wore only brand clothing and was the adoptive kid of two gay dads. What a reputation.

Steve picked up on their son’s sadness within a week or two, but no matter what him and Tony tried, Peter shut them out as fast as they’d come. So at 13 years old Peter just was a sad wreck times, and the Avengers had learned to live with it, figuring once he’d enter high school in a few months’ time it would change for the better.

Peter spent his Saturdays at the lab per tradition and when lunch time rolled around, Steve brought him and dad a sandwich, and the three of them ate together.

And it was no different on that particular Saturday.

Aside from the fact that Peter was in an especially bad mood for the day. The drone he'd been working on just wouldn’t fly, no matter how hard he tried.

“Peter, would you mind putting the dishes away? I have to run an errand real quick,” Steve asked his son and was already out of the lab.

“Why me?” Peter said and looked at his dad.

“Come on, it takes like a minute or two.”

“I’ll do it in a minute.”

Tony frowned. “Do it now, and you’ll have it out of your way.”

“I said I’ll do it in a minute,” Peter hissed.

“Hey, you drop that attitude right now.”

“Fine!” Peter rolled his eyes, picked up the plates in not the softest manner and walked away from his father.

“Unbelievable, you ask that kid to do something once,” Tony sighed under his breath.

“Don’t talk about me in third person,” Peter hissed and glared at Tony once more.

“Hey! You behave right now.” Tony started to get mad, while Peter was clearly getting frustrated.

“Calm down dad.”

“What on earth? You know, no wonder you don’t have any friends.” Tony covered his mouth the second the words had slipped out.

Peter had stopped dead in his tracks, throwing the plates on the nearest table and managing not to break a single one.

“I didn’t mean to say that Pete, I’m sorry.”

The teenager didn’t turn around, worrying Tony. He walked over to his son, hearing a sniffle from Peter. “Please look at me kid.” 

Tony placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder, and finally the boy turned and faced his father. The look on his face shattered Tony’s heart to pieces.

Peter’s cheeks were lined with a few stray tear streaks, eyes still wet and lips trembling. He had a look of betrayal on his face.

“Peter, I… I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Tony only got a nod in response.

“No, you’re probably right,” Peter said and shrugged his shoulders.

“No, no I’m not. You are a wonderful kid and I have no idea why they won’t talk to you,” Tony said. This was the first time that Peter was crying about this topic, and experiencing it hurt so bad Tony wanted to cry himself. And now even more because Peter’s was scrunched up and he was desperately trying not to cry but failing terribly, and Tony felt as if a knife was being pushed into his chest. 

Peter looked away in shame, but Tony just pulled him in for a hug. The boy buried his face into the fabric of his father’s t-shirt, ear right at the arc reactor. 

“Once you’re in high school, you’ll make friends, I promise.” 

Peter nodded. 

“You’re probably too mature for the people at school, you’ll have older friends like I used to.” 

Peter nodded again. “Thank you dad.”


End file.
